My Little Pony Crossover Villains
My Little Pony is an upcoming Japanese animated 2D computer-animated fantasy film produced by Darrell Van Citters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe My Little Pony Crossover Villains 2018 Cast * Tara Strong as Young Twilight Sparkle, Adult Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles, Ashi, Timmy Turner, Poof, Beeza, Ember McLain, Terrence, Britney Britney, Nimona, Tulip and Princess Ilana * Nathan Mack as Young Wander and Kip * Jack McBrayer as Adult Wander * Ariel Winter as Young Sylvia and Penny Peterson * April Winchell as Adult Sylvia * Greg Eagles as Young Grim Reaper and Adult Grim Reaper * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Photo Finish, Jennifer Shope, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart and Nightmare Moon * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Rapido and Ghost Rapido * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher, Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket, Baron Von Kreep and Bill Dipper * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * JK Simmons as Ford Pines * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo * Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Nemesis, Princess Prettyhead, Frankie Foster, Goo, Sam Manson, Evil Yumi, Valerie Gray, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Linda, Tammy, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadow * Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers * Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers and Little Dom * David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III * Jeff Bannett as Mole, Rat, Langouste, Loop Da Loop, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Bendy and Mr. Woop Man * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, New Woman and Evil Ami * Keone Young as Kaz Harada and Evil Kaz * Tom Kenny as Razmo, Commander Peepers, Eduardo, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Ghost Razmo and Sunekura * Courtenay Taylor as Ko and T.K.O * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles, Papyrus and Darrell * Kate Flannery as Carol * Bill Farmer as Doc * Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy * Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey, Li'l Acorn and Mr. Green * Scott Menville as Sneezy * Billy West as Bashful and Snuk * Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Dark Laser, Mr. Gus and Skulker * Stephen Stanton as Sleepy * Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful and Snazzy Shazam * Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Baron Vain, Katz and Meddlen Meadows * John de Lancie as Discord * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane and Ima Goodelady * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Lord Hater, Viktor, Cashier and Mandrake * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Orion, Wilt and Mad Jack * Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom * Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom * Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch, Rod Skidmark, Mikey, Eldwin Blair, Carnivore, Zeke, Migmar Migmar and Judge * Corey Burton as Nicolai, Malone, Alien Dictator, Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter, Zombies, Tomo, Johnny Porter, Spewey and Flash Backman * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator, Akiko and Mother * Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator and Captain Tim * George Young as Lord Wander, Lucian and Mackerel Blue 4 * Emily Henderson as Princess Twivine Sparkle * Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i * Marc Thompson as Masterson * Robbie Sublett as Flowershirt * Alan Turiel as Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman and Dr. Frenzy * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis. Trixie and Lila Test * TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino * Cree Summer as Vexus and Tiff Crust * Will Forte as Chester V * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius * Weird Al Yankovic as Shapeshifter * Rob Paulshen as Malsquando, Axel Skidmark , Snake Charming, Finders Keepers, Darrell and Mark Chang * Piotr Michael as Major Threat Jeff * Daran Norris as Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Ms. Doombringer * Eric Bauza as Foop, Itchy, Atomic Puppet, Joey Felt and Buhdeuce * Danny DeVito as Lewis * William Baldwin as Johnny 13 * Frank Welker as Shadow, Abracadaver, Hank The Pig and Crocodile * Chynna Phillips as Kitty * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes * Brian Froud as Beezy * Ian James Corlett as Poseidon, Gordon, Father and Hught Test * James Higuchi as Newt, Crash, Ollie, Flip and Bad Newt * Annick Obansawin as Herby * Julie Sype as Kirbie * Doug Hadders as Bert * Evan Taggert as Professor Mybad * Katie Leigh as Madame Blubbery and King Chad * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Michelle Creber as Apple Boom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Katie Stevens as Megan * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Audrey Wasilewski as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle * Steve Blum as Squish and Techmo * Thurop van Orman as Lil' Gideon * Todd Asayer as Doctor Flug * Malaney Sems as Demencia * Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5 * Steven Ogg as Professor Venamus * Ryann Shannon as Fink * Liev Schreiber as Storm King * Joan Cusack as Priscilla * Diane Michelle as Veronica West * Kirk Thornton as Shadow The Hedgehog * Karen Strassman as Rouge The Bat * Ron Rubin as Master Xox * Rick Miller as Dr. Momus * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Serena Gomez as Mavis * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Kelsey Grammer as The Captain * Martin Short as Benny * Imelda Staunton as Svetlana * Ozzy Osbourne as Duke of Drear * Sharon Osbourne as Duchess of Drear * Lee Tockar as Captain LaPoutine * Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman, Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese and Ptersa * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer and Marie Celeste * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds * Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds * Rider Stronge as Tom * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor * Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare * Jennifer Hale as Ripov * Ed Asner as Krad * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle * Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Dee Magno Hall as Pearl * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror * Lisa Norton as Pauline Bell * Heather Bambrick as Naughty Kitty * Arshad Warsi as Grand of Wander and Bernie * No Voice Actor as Two Villains, Amorpho and Jett Black * Fred Willard as Boogey Man * Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider * Della Saba as Aquamarine * Calvin Zwicker as Bratty Kid * David Warner as Nergal * G Hannelius as Little Bits * Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man * Sandy Fox as Melody Locust and Harmony * Lara Jill Miller as Julie * Will Ryan as Wall * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest * Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie * Charlie Day as Sans * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Dana Davis as Kelly * Eugene Cordero as Shane and Jamie * Brian Posehn as Tristan and Sour Cream * Chris Britton as Star Swirl the Bearded * Esme Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly * Adam Devine as Pizza Boy * Lucas Grabeel as Pinky Malinky * Billy Bob Thompson as John Keats * Carter Hayden as Klaus * Andrew Rannells as Andrei * Nikki M. James as Julia Wiles * Clarke Thorell as Garrison Payne * Shannon Walsh as Madison Payne * Charnele Crick as Goodness * Emo Phillips as Dennis O'Bannon * Dana Snyder as Wendell Wasserman * Alfred Molina as Albred Molina * Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers * Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers and Ballister Blackheart * Spriggs Fryman as Tony Stanza * Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez * Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada * Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon * Bill Kopp as Mad Jack The Pirate * Max Wolf Burkholder as World * Sia as Songbird Serenade * Carey Means as Jonah * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa and Twilight's Father * Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez, Shannon, Ketta and Amanda Killman * Malcolm McDowell as Furton Binklemurton * Sirena Irwin as Ms. DiMartino * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic * John DiMaggio as Walrus, Scotsman and Brother Blood * Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous * Johnny Rose as Leo * Cydney J. Fam as Marcella * Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora * Andres Bustamante as Don Andres * Rafael Inclan as Alebrije * Elijah Wood as Wirt * Melique Berger as Wilhamena * Liliana Mumy as Claire and Silver Star and Leni Loud * Owen Wilson as Ambrosius Goldenloin * Kristina Nicoll as Princess War Tickle * Peter Fonda as Mackerel Blue 1 * Mike Pollock as Mackerel Blue 2 and Dr. Eggman * Michael Fassbender as Mackerel Blue 3 * Madison Davenport as Sophiana * Saif Ali Khan as Zig * Sunny Deol as Sharko * Kareena as Marina * Alessandro Juliani as Armando * Matt Cowlrick as Burt * Doron Bell Jr. as Booli * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Kim Mai Guest as Ms. Patience * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Melissa Villasenor as Punching Judy * Alec Willows as Dan The Man * Valerie Buhagiar as Jez * Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham * Cassie Scerbo as Heidi Weinerman * Peter Oldring as Inkwood and Professor Tite-Gripp * Henry Gibson as Lord Pain * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Moira Quirk as Brit Crust * Lori Knackstedt as Twelve Forever * Jill Taley as Rita Loud * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud and News Reporter * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Michael McDonald as Howard McBride * Wayne Brady as Harold McBride * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Breanna Yde as Ronnie-Anne Santiago * Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago * Kimberly Brooks as Jill * Johnny Depp as Narrator * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Diedrich Bader as Hoss Hoss Delgado * Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez * June Squibb as Stella Starbella * Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen * Kevin Thoms as Lance * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Marina Sirtis as Cosmo * Rino Romano as Thief Soundtrack My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Prologue/Young Twilight of Madagascar Antarctica My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. Solar Surfer Planet/Ocean Princess My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Grim Gloom and Vlad Theme of the Caribbean Davy Jones Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends/Meet Rapido and Razmo Nemo Curl Away My Son/Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosaurs Nest My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. Ansi Meets Agent Xero Roxanne's Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Meet Ballister Blackheart The Cricket [2002 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. Ballister Blackheart and Ambrosius Goldenloin Inc. Sulley Scares Boo My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Grunkle Stan 's Festival Fu Panda Let the Tournament Begin My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 09. Grim Gloom 's Plan Todd Main Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 10. Summoning the Kornyleous/Agent Xero and Mole Arrival Pan in Return to Neverland Summoning the Octopus My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 11. Apple Boom watch Lord Hater, The Spy From Apartment 8-i, Lord Boxman, Professor Venamus and Fink Conversation Prince of Egypt Reprimand/Wreck-It Ralph Broken-Karted My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 12. Star and Marco Playing Elsa and Anna My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 13. Meet Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan and Dennis/Robbie Arrested Nightmare Before Christmas Overture/Horton Hears A Who Banana Wars My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 14. Lord Wander in Boots Holy Frijoles My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 15. Crystals Age Collision Course Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 16. Mirror Robbie Hearts Villains of A Sort My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 17. Miss Heinous Meets Bendy Prince of Egypt Cry My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 18. Kidnnaped Age Tigers Going for Baby My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 19. Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy Pan in Return To Neverland Jane Save Pan My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 20. Ansi and Agent Xero Meets Grim Gloom and Vlad Walk and Stalk My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 21. Dipper, Mabel and Starlight meets Tyler, Jennifer, Kevin and Roach Planet Silver My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 22. Familly Villains Lorax O'Hare Warns Ted My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 23. Bill Cipher and Lord Hater Kidnap Mavis Pan Hook Captured Boys [2003 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 24. The Bird and The Worm My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 25. Rapido and Wander 's Argument Why Wait To Be Wed My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 26. Baron Vain and Rat Kidnap Rapido/Agent Xero Rescue Rapido Incredibles Lithe Or Death My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 27. Miss Bug's Life The City My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 28. Pauline Meets Denzel Crocker/Leif and Pauline is Captured The Fox and The Cat [2002/Mulan Attack At The Wall] My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 29. Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo Hero 6 Hiro Hamada My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 30. Star Butterfly Misty and Denzel Crocker Battle Hunchback of Notre Dame Paris Burning My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 31. Agent Xero and Rapido vs. Baron Vain and Rat Zoosters Breakout My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 32. R.I.P Twilight 's Father Lion King This Land My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 33. Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Gets Arrested Falls; Weirdmageddon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 34. Grunkle Stan, Twilight and Agent Xero 's Great Escape Speak Of The Devil My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 35. Razmo vs. Tomo to Train your Dragon 2 Meet Drago My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 36. Dinner Peabody and Sherman Back To School My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 37. Leif, Kaz, Radicles and Starlight Glimmer vs. Langouste, Shapeshifter, Ace and Lewis Fu Panda Po vs. Tai Lung My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 38. Success/Talent Suckers Tield Up to Star Butterfly/The Attempted Drowning Aladdin My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 39. Twilight and Wander Save Grim Reaper Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical Entr'acte My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 40. Grim and Vlad Kidnap Agent Xero John Sneaks Out My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 41.Wander and Meddlen Meadows Escape 2 Africa He's Come Home My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 42. Wander Chases Grim Gloom 3; Europe's Most Wanted Game On My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 43. Ansi save Agent Xero Fu Panda The Bridge My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 44. Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Arrival Evil Castle/Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Tells at Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Fairytale Deathcamp/Toy Story 3 Lotso's Story My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 45. Lava Battle in Wonderland Bandersnatched [2010 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 46. Damsel Dory Jewel Of Morro Bay My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 47. Twilight Save Dipper/Twilight Dipper and Viktor Fight Flynn Wanted My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 48. Final Bettle Final Battle - Epic Orchestral Music/Carol Orff; O Fortuna/The Emperor's New Groove The Great Battle/Beauty and The Beast Fight Battle/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Final Battle/The Rescuers Down Under Final Battle My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 49. Robbie's Argument Powerpuff Girls Movie Mojo Save The Day My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 50. Ballister Blackheart's Death Story 2 Out Of The Box My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 51. Ansi and Agent Xero The End My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 52. Interviews Lorax Ted, Audrey And The Trees My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 53. Mirror Katz/Hugs Fu Panda Dragon Warrior Rises My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 54. Wander and Grim Reaper Best Friends Me 3 My Brother My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 55. Kaz and Rapido Best Friends Croods Going Guys Way My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 56. Some Of My Best Friends Are Villains Tale My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 57. Twilight and Wander Kiss Fu Panda 2 Ancient China/The Jungle Book Closes [2016 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 58. Grunkle Stan and Ford Bessie My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 59. Pauline Bell and Ratchet Kiss Of The Guardians Prelude My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 60. The 7D, Powerpuff Girls, Pinkie Pie, Mac and Bloo Friends/Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding/Happy Ending Age 4 Continental Drift Herd Reunion Trailer Teaser Narrator; I Saw Something That Day. Narrator; Something I'll Not Forget. Narrator; It Stands Twelve Feet Tall. Narrator; With Creepy Villains. Narrator; As How You'd Let Them Were The Weapons of Fallen Heroes. Narrator; This Face Scarred. Narrator; One Dead Eye. Narrator; And Do My Sword. Narrator; This. Narrator; My Little Pony Crossover Villains Narrator; Coming 2018 Trailer 1 Narrator; There is Place. Narrator; From To Creator Of Dinosaur Narrator; Like No Place in Birth. Narrator; A Land Full Wonder. Narrator; Mystery. Narrator; And Danger. Narrator; In a Distant Kingdom. Narrator; Is Named. Narrator; Twilight Sparkle. Narrator; Disney Presants My Little Pony Crossover Villains Narrator; Coming Soon Trailer 2 Narrator; From To Creator Of Dinosaur Narrator; My Little Pony Crossover Villains Narrator; Coming 2018 Trailer 3 Final Trailer Narrator; Once upon a time, Johnny Depp as Narrator; in a beatiful wood Johnny Depp as Narrator; there lived a pony name Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle; Shop Twilight Sparkle; dad's leg was cleaner Wander; Ha ha Wander; You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you Grim Reaper; You hit a guy with glasses Grim Reaper; That's well play Narrator; From To Creators Of Dinosaur Narrator; But he does have some friends Rapido; nobody here with us Girl Scouts Twilight Sparkle; he always said Narrator; this halloween Narrator; the villains is free Vlad; Hello Grim Gloom; Now you do is me Ford Pines; It is our job to protect the People of the world Narrator; This Summer Star Butterfly; Yes this girl's got gay Narrator; Who ever needed Narrator; A restart on life Twilight Sparkle; not leaving you here alone Narrator; Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains Dipper Pines; it's yours Mice Razmo; i'm a Rats Narrator; Coming Soon TV Spots Narrator; This Summer Rapido; nobody here Twilight Sparkle; would you please tell them Twilight Sparkle; what a good singer I am Rapido; touching you Rapido; Sweet Caroline Narrator; Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains Narrator; in cinemas July 12 TV Spots 1 Grim Reaper; This Spacious. Wander; I Know Spacious. Narrator; It's Thanksgiving. Narrator; What You are all, I ever wanted. You're beautiful. Narrator; My Little Pony Crossover Villains. Narrator; Only In Theatres. TV Spots 2 TV Spots 3 Radio Spots Wander; don't just love going to the movie Wander; the lights are down Wander; the movie about to start Wander; it's magic Star Butterfly; hey Star Butterfly; no l can totally talk Wander; Shhh Star Butterfly; oh you shut Mitch; Ham Wander; arlight Wander; enough Wander; try to be quiet Wander; try to keep still Wander; and we'll all have more fun at the movie Wander; we will Tom Kane as Narrator; Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains Tom Kane as Narrator; in theaters July 12 Music & Lyric Video My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Touch The Sky, ''Twilight Sparkle Brave My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. ''Don't Let Me Go, Rapido and Razmo The Musical My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Creepy Crawlies, Twilight Sparkle, Wendy Corduroy and Ballister Blackheart Songs From The Land Before Time My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Here we go another plan, Rat Pan in Return To Neverland My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. Something There, Agent Xero, Ansi Molina, Discord, Lord Starchbottom, Ms. Keane and Blossom and The Beast The Musical My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Be Prepared, Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Lion King The Musical My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. You're Welcome, Atomic Puppet, Joey Felt and Pauline Bell Moana My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 08. Kiss the Girl, Kaz Little Mermaid My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 09. No More Mr. Nice Guy, Lord Dominator Swan Princess My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 10. Fathoms Below, Wander, Grim Reaper, Grunkle Stan, Kaz, Rapido, Razmo, Ko, Radicles, Enid, Lord Starchbottom, Discord and Professor Utonium Little Mermaid The Musical My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 11. Days In The Sun, Twilight Sparkle, Wander Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Rapido and Razmo and The Beast [2017 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 12. Horse Are Better Than People, Wander and Sylvia Frozen My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 13. The Court of Miracles, Denzel Crocker, Dr. Frenzy, Itchy, Alien Dictator, Loop Da Loop, Master Xox and Dan The Man Hunchback of Notre Dame My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 14. Small But Mighty, Poseidon and Gordon Pet My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 15. God Help the Outscast, Twilight Sparkle, Katz, Mr. Green, Ponies, People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends Hunchback of Notre Dame The Musical My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 16. I'm Star Butterfly, Star Butterfly Wander Moana My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 17. Tale as Old as Time, Discord and The Beast My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 18. The Mob Song, Grim and Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Bill Cipher, Lord Hater, Lord Dominator, Lord Wander Princess Twivine Sparkle, The Spy From Apartment 8-I, Masterson, Flowershirt, Black Hat, Lord Boxman, Ludo, Toffee and Vexus and The Beast [2017 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 19. A Pony Needs A Friend, Wander and Twilight Sparkle Pet A Boy Needs A Dog [Reprise My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 20. A Star Is Born, Twilight Sparkle, Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Ford Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, King Riven, Queen Moon, Ansi Molina, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Rapido, Razmo, Ko, Enid, Radicles, Carol, Katz, Doc, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Queen Delighful, Lord Starchbottom, Discord, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac Foster, Bloo and The Loud Family Hercules My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 21. Isn't strange Forever After Song Edit Touch The Sky English Touch The Sky French Touch The SKy Spanish Touch The Sky Chinese Touch The Sky Italian Touch The Sky Russian Touch The Sky Dutch Touch The Sky German Touch The Sky Greek Touch The Sky Japanese Touch The Sky Portuguese Touch The Sky Turkish Don't Let Me Go English Don't Let Me Go French Don't Let Me Go Spanish Don't Let Me Go Chinese Don't Let Me Go Italian Don't Let Me Go Russian Don't Let Me Go Dutch Don't Let Me Go German Don't Let Me Go Greek Don't Let Me Go Japanese Don't Let Me Go Portuguese Don't Let Me Go Turkish Creepy Crawlies English Creepy Crawlies French Creepy Crawlies Spanish Creepy Crawlies Chinese Creepy Crawlies Italian Creepy Crawlies Russian Creepy Crawlies Dutch Creepy Crawlies German Creepy Crawlies Greek Creepy Crawlies Japanese Creepy Crawlies Portuguese Creepy Crawlies Turkish Something There English Something There French Something There Spanish Something There Chinese Something There Italian Something There Russian Something There Dutch Something There German Something There Greek Something There Japanese Something There Portuguese Something There Turkish Movie Clips Twilight Sparkle; Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle is Name Dipper and Mabel Pines Mabel Pines; Hello Rapido; And I'm Rapido and his My Brother Razmo Dipper Pines; Look, i know it's yours Mice Razmo; Local Me i'm Not Mice i'm a Rats Agent Xero; Only Your Dreams Vain Baron Vain; Agent Xero Agent Xero; I Din't Know Catfish Could Talk Did You Mole Mole; Oh Yeah Baron Vain; Attack Agent Xero; Try you Chase Me Agent Xero; Come on Agent Xero; You Better Lacey Shadows Agent Xero; Three Strikes you're King Yo; Scream Tom, T.K.O and Li'l Acorn; Screams Vlad; Whoo We A Terrible Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Idiot They Are Simply Missing The Crucial Element That Will Bring in The Crowd Vlad; Parent Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; No Publicity Bill Cipher You Are The Ben Treasurer Do We Have Enough Cash To Hire a Publicist Bill Cipher; That Grim Gloom; You Spent our Budget on a Hairdyer Vlad; Oh You're So Pretty Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Fool Now How Will We Ever Get Help Publicizing Ourselves What is That Vlad; It's From My Book Club this Month Grim Critics Are Raving With Grim Gloom; It How To Raise Villains Huh Suddenly I am Filled with Inspiration Vlad; Grim You Are a Genius We Can Read The Book While We Do Official Artwork My Little Pony Crossover Offcial Artwork/Full Gallery Production credits Written and Directed by Johnny Galecki Produced by Darrell Van Critters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Executive producer Prince Harry Associate Producer Genndy Tartakovsky Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Eugene Puryear Production Designer Corey Feldman Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hvide, Steve Jobs and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photography George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogel Art Director Randy Schekman Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervisor Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisor Sarah Landrum Sequence Supervisor Nigel Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rendeing Supervisor Peter Baeck Production Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Gallery My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Full Gallery Characters My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters/Full Gallery Short Film Quotes Twilight Sparkle; I Can't Transcripts My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Full Transcrpits Deleted Scenes My Little Pony Crossover Villains Deleted Scenes/Full Gallery Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains Poster/Gallery Movies My Little Pony Crossover Villains DVD Menu/Gallery Concept Art Animation Comparison (Animations) Backgrounds Presenters Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers